


Out by the Dock

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, McHart, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt and Diane have only been dating for a little while when he decides it's time to show her his favorite spot on his property.





	Out by the Dock

Kurt sat out by the dock at the edge of his property. He’d put in a small fire pit when he moved in and positioned a few Adirondack chairs to look out over the water at the edge of his property when he’d first moved in. Most nights, it had been just him, a glass of scotch, and Duke, his black lab mix, and he was happy with that.

But then he met Diane. She’d taken his breath away and he’d done his best to hide it but then he was on the stand and she walked in. He couldn’t help it when his mind turned into a fucking etch-a-sketch and he just couldn’t remember what he’d been talking about.

That same evening, just before sunset, he went out to the dock with Duke and recalled the day, laughing at himself before realizing she’d already done a number on him.

Duke let out a low growl which served to snap him out of his recall. “What is it boy?”

He heard something rustle in the brushes by the shore and figured it was probably just a rabbit or something. “Let it go,” he replied as he pet his friend on the head.

The dog rested his head on Kurt’s lap and let out a harrumph. Kurt chuckled. “I know. I’ll take you out this weekend and you can get that awful rabbit then. Okay?”

Duke let out a sigh, as though he understood and laid back down. He looked out over the water and watched as a small V of ducks flew low over the water, Duke letting out a quiet “woof” as they did.

Kurt took a sip from his glass and pet his companion, finally letting go his misstep earlier in the day and letting himself begin reveling in the peace of this moment.

~X~

They’d been dating a few weeks before Kurt suggested she come out to the house for dinner and a nightcap. She’d joked that she wasn’t that kind of girl and quickly followed it up with “I’m a city girl, remember?”

Kurt laughed and told her to be at his place at 7 and not to forget to bring PJs, even though he knew full well that when it came to them, they both didn’t bother with night clothes.

He cooked them steaks on his grill. She brought over a loaf of French bread from her favorite bakery by her apartment. And with a bottle of red wine, they ate and enjoyed one another’s company.

“So there’s something I’d like to show you tonight.”

Diane chuckled. “I’ve seen it. And I’m a BIG fan.” She kicked off her heels and ran her foot over his thigh, suggestively.

Kurt blushed. He reached down and grabbed her foot, massaging as he continued. “Well thank you. But actually I was thinking of showing you my favorite spot on my property. Care to see it?”

She smiled. “That’d be nice.”

He let go of her foot and cleared the table. “I usually like a glass of scotch. But I have a bottle of Jefferson’s Reserve over on the counter if you’d like some.”

Diane looked over to his bar and saw a bottle of one of her favorite whiskeys sitting by two glasses. “How did you know that’s my favorite?”

“You’re not the only one with investigators on the payroll.”

She looked over at him and cocked her head.

“I’m kidding. I asked your admin.”

Diane smiled as she broke the seal and poured two healthy glasses. “Rocks?”

“No. Thanks. You?”

“It is a warm night. But I’d hate to water this down.”

They each took their glasses of whiskey, Kurt kicked off his shoes and socks then called for Duke. “Ready boy?”

Diane felt the 75 pound animal race past her, brushing against her leg, and stop at the back door before she could get there, his tail wagging furiously. 

He whimpered as he stomped his feet, eager to go to one of his favorite spots.

“It’d be a shame not to let him come with us.”

Diane smiled. “He’s a sweetheart. So. Where are we headed?”

“You’ll see.” He opened the door for her, Duke rushing out ahead of her. Diane stepped outside and waited for Kurt to join her.

The screen door shut behind him then Kurt took her hand in his, his other holding on to his glass of whiskey. “You know he’s never really been a fan of anyone I brought home.”

“Bring many women here, do you?”

“I’ve had him for almost five years. And not really.”

“I’m kidding. I don’t need to know about anyone from your past.”

He let out a quiet sigh of relief. “There haven’t been many.”

“I believe you,” she smiled.

“My favorite spot is my dock at sunset.”

“You have a dock?”

“I do. It’s quiet and secluded.”

Their short walk ended when they arrived at his spot, to find Duke running back at them from the end of the dock.

Diane set her drink on the arm of one of his chairs then stepped to the side and crouched to her knees. “Come here boy. Come on!” She patted her thighs and braced herself for the full impact of him.

Sure enough, moments later, he barreled into her, licking her face as he did.

She let out a hearty laugh as the animal toppled her over.

“Off,” Kurt admonished.

The dog continued sharing his love with her as Kurt, too, set down his drink and walked over to tug on the choker to bring Duke away from her.

Diane laughed harder, “it’s okay. Good boy.”

Kurt successfully pulled him away from her and told him to stay before walking over and helping her up. “Here,” he took off his shirt and offered it to her to wipe off her face. “He’s usually much better behaved than this.”

She took his shirt from him and, without thinking, inhaled deeply. It smelled of Kurt and smoke from their barbequed dinner and it made her smile. Diane let out a happy sigh before dabbing her neck dry and handing it back. “Thanks.”

“Sure. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. When a 90 pound animal wants to show you love, you let them.”

Just then, Duke let out an indignant snort.

Kurt laughed. “He’s back down to 80.”

Diane looked over at Duke. “Désolé, monsieur.”

Her date looked back at her. “Did you just apologize to my dog in French?”

“Oui.”

Kurt chuckled as he reached for her hand. “Have a seat?”

Diane took it then sat next to him in the proffered chair. She took a sip from her glass and placed it on the opposite arm as Kurt reached over and held her free hand.

The V of ducks crossed the pond and Duke let out a small “woof” as they flew by, just as he always did.

She chuckled at the lab’s action then squeezed Kurt’s hand. “This really is amazing.”

Duke lay between the two chairs and nudged their hands with his nose.

“It is. Oh, hang on a minute.”

Kurt let go of her hand, Duke’s snout quickly taking its place, clearly having won the battle of her affection.

Diane smiled as she pet him, scratching him behind the ears, watching as Kurt walked over to the brick pit in front of them.

He lit a fire, only rousing Duke’s attention as Kurt threw what appeared to be the lab’s favorite stick into the fire.

Duke watched it go into the scary pit then flopped over onto his side so Diane could keep rubbing his side, letting out a contented sigh as he did.

Kurt rejoined her on his chair and took a sip from his glass. He looked around his property, the fire in front of him, the happy puppy next to his side, then up at Diane. She was smiling as she looked at out onto the water.

“This is amazing. Thank you for taking me here.”

He smiled slightly before looking out over the water, his hand reaching over to rest on Duke.

The lab scooted closer to Diane’s chair, away from him, which only made Kurt chuckle.

“He doesn’t even like my sister.”

“Hmm?”

“Duke.” He gestured to the animal between them.

Diane looked down between them to find Kurt’s dog pressing against her chair.

“Animals and I have always gotten along.” She patted Duke on the chest then reached for Kurt’s hand.

The dog didn’t move.

“See? He’s happy.”

“Good. I was worried.”

She chuckled. “Worried? About what?”

He shook his head and took another sip of his drink.

Diane reached for and squeezed his hand. “That I’d pet your dog more than I pet you tonight?”

Kurt choked on his liquor. “What?”

She smiled and looked over at him. “Have you ever had sex out here?”

“Actually, no.”

“Want to?”

“You… you like sex outdoors?”

“Honestly? I’ve never tried it.” She took a long drink from her glass before setting it down then standing.

Duke raised his head then laid it back down, deciding sleep was more important.

She walked over to him and sat in his lap, letting her legs fall over the side of his chair. Diane wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply then pulling back. “It’s just amazing out here.”

He nodded his head once. “It is.”

“There’s something about this fresh air that… I can’t explain it.”

They started kissing again, his hand running down her side and coming to rest on her hip.

Diane placed her hand on his cheek before standing. She crossed her arms in front of him and pulled off her shirt, then as she started to work on her pants, she bit down on her lower lip and cocked her head to the side. “Is the water clean?”

Kurt moved his head up, trying to will blood back into his head. “Hmm?”

“I want to go swimming. Come with me.”

She dropped her pants and panties to the ground before reaching behind her and undoing her bra. “Please?”

It fell to the ground and she stepped backward. 

He blinked hard, stunned by the incredible woman standing in front of him.

Diane placed her hands on her hips. “What about you Duke? Care to join me?”

The dog raised his head and wagged his tail.

“Let’s go!”

She turned around and started to run towards the water.

Duke’s ears perked up before he got to his feet and chased after her.

Kurt stood and quickly started to disrobe, stumbling towards the dock as he did. He finally freed himself from his shirt then jogged down to the dock, which he found a bit more difficult than usual given he was half hard already.

Diane stopped at the edge of the water, delighting as Duke stopped, too, and looked up at her, waiting for her to move.

Kurt caught up to them and put his hands on her hips. “He doesn’t usually go swimming at night.”

She bit down on her lower lip. “Come on Duke.” 

Diane dove into the water, splashing both Kurt and the curious lab.

“What do you say, boy?”

Before the dog could answer, Kurt dove in next to her and swam up next to Diane.

Diane surfaced first and looked around to center herself on the deck. She saw the lab whimpering before laying down, his feet dangling over the edge, tail wagging frantically.

Kurt surfaced next to her then swam up next to her, wrapping his arms around her lower half. She lifted herself and moved her legs around his hips.

“This is amazing. The stars. The view. Just, all of it.”

He chuckled. “I told you.”

“You did.”

Diane kissed him, her nipples hardening against his chest as a chill overtook her.

“The water isn’t very warm.” 

“It’s still early in the year.”

She swatted him playfully. “You could have told me!”

“And miss this opportunity?”

“I’m getting out to warm up by the fire.”

She pushed off of him and swam to the shore, being greeted by Duke as she climbed out of the water. Diane crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to get warm as she jogged back towards the fire.

Kurt followed behind her a minute later then walked towards where they’d been sitting earlier.

Diane sat on the bricks, her back to the fire, her whiskey in her hands. He sat next to her and pushed his shoulder into hers before taking her drink from her and taking a sip then leaning over and placing a kiss on to her shoulder. 

She smiled and took her glass back from him, draining what little was left then leaning forward and placing it on the ground between them. Diane looked up at Kurt and leaned forward to kiss him, placing her hand on his thigh, squeezing harder than she usually would.

He groaned and scooted closer.

Diane pulled back from him. “I believe there was mention of sex?”

“There was.”

Kurt placed his hand behind her head and pulled her in for another kiss. “Why don’t you have a seat in the chair?”

Diane nodded and stood to walk over to the seat across from them.

He fell to his knees and crawled over to her. She pushed her hips forward, slouching in the chair.

Kurt kissed up her thigh then made his way to her slit, delighting when he found that, despite the residual lake water on her body, she was already wet for him.

Diane placed her hand on the back of his head as his lips made contact with her lips.

“Kurt,” she moaned. “Yes!”

His soft beard scratched the insides of her thighs as his mouth made a meal of her, as he’d done many times before. Kurt’s tongue flicked her clit, his hands held her down into the chair as her body began to writhe against his face.

She whimpered as her body flushed. “Kurt? Oh god!”

“Mm!” He moaned into her, his tongue flicking and teasing her swollen clit.

“Fuck me.”

“Mm?”

“Please? I need you inside me.”

Kurt pulled back, nipping the sensitive flesh of her other thigh before sitting back on his calves and standing.

Instead of standing, too, Diane got to her knees and began sucking on Kurt’s cock.

“Shit,” he gasped, as his body lurched backward. Kurt placed his hand on her head and let it follow hers as she continued sucking him. 

Diane grasped his balls, sucking him deeper and faster for a few minutes. She slowed before coming to a stop, grasping him at the base and squeezing once. “Now.” She stood and kissed him, pushing him backwards until his calves hit the back of the chair.

Kurt sat then put his hands out for her.

She turned around and slowly sank down until her sex touched his cock. Diane reached down and guided him into her before sitting down all the way and resting her back against his chest.

He placed his hand on her lower tummy, his other on her breast and let her fuck him as she needed.

And she did. Diane rode him harder as her baser instincts took over, her orgasm reminding her how close she’d already been.

Diane rode him hard, grinding her hips against his before bouncing on him, alternating before it all became too much. She pulled the hand from her breast and placed it on her clit, showing him how she needed to be touched, to bring her over the edge.

“Fuck me Kurt.”

He pushed back into her, meeting her thrust for thrust as she pushed down on to him harder. 

“Fuck! Yes!” She screamed.

Kurt fucked her like he knew she liked.

Within mere seconds, Diane came on him as Kurt’s fingers worked her clit as fast as he could manage.

“Kurt!”

Her thighs shook as her orgasm rippled throughout her body. 

“Shit!” 

She let out a satisfied sigh as her body collapsed against his.

Kurt kissed along her shoulder, up to her neck, his hand resting on her slit.

“Wow.”

He chuckled against her shoulder. “Feelin’ good Lockhart?”

“Oh McVeigh,” she purred. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Show me.”

Diane began circling her hips again before leaning forward and bracing herself on her thighs. She started bouncing again as Kurt moved his hand to her other hip and held her tight into him.

“Fuck!” He croaked. Kurt had been close anyway but was able to play it off long enough for her to settle. As soon as she’d started moving again, he was gone.

Kurt bit down on her shoulder as came hard, groaning loud enough for the sounds of his ecstasy to echo off of the water.

“God. Diane,” he panted, kissing where he’d left his mark.

She relaxed against his body as Kurt began to soften within her.

He moved his hand to her torso, coming to rest just above her pussy. Diane placed her hand on top of his and cooed, “ mm.”

Kurt smiled.

“Did I mention this was my favorite spot on my property?”


End file.
